


Scrambling Rambler

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [23]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Scrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: A nice game of Scrabble. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Series: Drabble Time! [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Scrambling Rambler

“Burger.” He said smugly. “One who burgs.”

Perry shook his head. Heinz had improbably gotten actual words in this scrabble game, attaching random suffixes to the end of sounds.

Perry placed down S P O O N before “FED” (According to Heinz, short for federal, but according to the dictionary, past tense of “feed”)

“Spoonfed? Like engulfed? I’m fairly certain that isn’t a word, Perry the Platypus.”

Perry sighed and mimed eating. 

“Ohhh, you meant spoon- _fed_ ” Heinz grinned sheepishly. “Sorry.”

Well, he wouldn’t be Heinz without his little quirks. Such as forgetting nearly every normal word when playing Scrabble.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is inspired by that one post


End file.
